Imagine me without you
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: its a oneshot songfic dedicated to Inu and Kagomes love. The song is Imagine me without you By Jaci Velasquez. Hope you like it!


hey all. ok, I heard this song and i think its so abnormally beautiful and when i heard it i

immediately thought of an Inuyasha fanfic and how PERFECT this song would be. So heres

a quick songfic dedicated to Inuyasha and Kagomes love, i hope you like it!

By the way, try listening to the song while reading this. Its Called "Imagine me without you"

By Jaci Velasquez

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or the song. How sad...

Imagine me without You

Song by: Jaci Velasquez

Kagome stared dully at her celing, her arms resting lazily around her pillow. Closing her eyes,

images of her hanyou filled her eyelids. Rolling over, her eyes filled to the brim with tears and

she squeezed them shut, feeling the hot tears fall down her face, rolling across her cheeks

and landing on the pillow, making small dark spots.

_"Normally he would be here by now, maybe hes really angry this time."_ she thought

sullenly as she recalled the night she left a week and a half ago.

_**walking through the forest to the well, she decided to take a shorter route and cut **_

_**through the forest down a small path worn down by the many trips Inuyasha had **_

_**taken through them. Hearing voices a little ways down the path, she turned into the **_

_**clearing to see Inuyasha with Kikyo. They were quietly talking and Kagome nearly **_

_**fell foreward to hear what they were talking about.**_

_**"Kikyo...i cant...Kagomes leaving and i have to stop her." he mumbled, leaning his **_

_**forehead on Kikyo's She shook her head and sighed.**_

_**"No you dont. Stay with me." She said leaning up and kissing him. Kagomes eyes **_

_**tearing up, she stumbled through the branches and walked out into the clearing. **_

_**Inuyasha broke free of Kikyos kiss and stared at her wide eyed**_

_**"K-Kagome...i...i can explain" He studdered, beginning to walk towards her. **_

_**Pulling a small box out of her pocket she threw it at him.**_

_**"Happy Birthday" she said as she ran away from him. Inuyasha stared back and **_

_**forth from the box and where she ran. He ran after her and caught up with her **_

_**before jumping into the well.**_

_**"Kagome...im sorry" He said grabbing her arm. She srugged him away and shook **_

_**her head.**_

_**"Your never sorry. Not ever." she said. And as she jumped, Inuyasha heard a faint **_

_**'i hate you'.**_

Kagome turned her radio up louder to drone out her crying, but the song playing only made

it worse.

_''As long as stars shine down from heaven_

And the rivers run into the sea

Til the end of time forever

You're the only love I'll need''

Kagome wiped her eyes and smothered her face into her pillows, silently weeping as the

song echoed in her head.

_"In my life You're all that matters_

In my eyes the only truth I see

When my hopes and dreams have shattered

You're the one that's there for me

When I found You I was blessed

And I will never leave You, I need You

Imagine me without You

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid

Without You there to see me through"

Thoughts of Inuyasha filled her head and she clutched her stomach which had developed a

large cramp from all of her crying and she whimpered.

"I never should have said i hated him. But... i was so angry...i never should have..." she

mumbled to her pillow.

_"When You caught me I was falling_

You're love lifted me back on my feet

It was like You heard me calling

And You rush to set me free

When I found You I was blessed

And I will never leave You, I need You"

_"Imagine me without You_

Lord, You know it's just impossible

Because of You, it's all brand new

My life is now worthwhile

I can't imagine me without You"

rolling over on her back she saw that her window, which was closed, was now slightly open

and a small breeze was moving her curtains ghostlike and slow. She sat up and wiped her

eyes, staring at the silver haired hanyou standing in the corner. His arms were crossed and

hidden under the sleeves of his haori. Amber eyes stared at her coldly and his ears were

twitching every now and again.

"I..Inuyasha... how long have you been here?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. His

mouth curved into a frown and he lowered his head.

"Long enough. So do you still hate me?" he asked coldly, staring at the depressed miko on

the bed.

_"Imagine me without You_

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid

Without You there to see me through"

"No...no...i didnt think you heard that. But i didnt mean it." she said quickly retorting to her

previous comment. He nodded and sat down on the floor.

"I told you i was sorry. And i did mean it. Its just.." he trailed off.

"You love her, i understand. So, ill let you go. Be with Kikyo. She can find the shards too. Ill

just stay here and pretend like nothing happened." She mumbled, clutching her pillow.

Inuyasha grumbled and stood up.

"You dont understand Kagome. I DONT love her...not anymore. Its just, when shes

around,its like im in a trance, i cant stop my body from doing those things, but my mind is

screaming against it. " he said walking over to her bedside. Kagome looked up with teary

eyes and sniffed.

"How do I know you wont leave." She said, understanding his silence. Leaning down to the

point their faces were inches apart, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and picked her

up.

"Because i love you" he whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

_"When I found You I was blessed_

_And I will never leave You, I need You oh  
Imagine me without You_

_I'd be lost and so confused_

_I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid_

_Without You there to see me through_

_I can't imagine me without You"_

Told you it would be quick. Anyways, Its a really beautiful song. so go listen to this NOW!

Hope you liked it!

Till Next time!

JA NE


End file.
